That Day
by nakashima eru
Summary: Hari itu saat ia menerima berita.


**That Day**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini terik matahari terasa menyakitkan. Kulitku bagaikan ditetesi banyak lelehan lilin panas. Semilir angin tidak begitu banyak menyumbang kesegaran meskipun kami kini duduk dibawah pohon. Entah kenapa oksigen yang dikeluarkan daun-daun di atas kami justru terasa seperti meremas paru-paru. Kulirik temanku yang juga duduk di sampingku. Ia hanya memandangi makan siangnya tanpa selera.

"Ada apa, Yuuma? Kau tidak enak badan?" sebagai sahabat, aku harus selalau tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatku, begitu kata ibu. Dan aku harus selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan Yuuma, begitu keputusanku.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Hiroto."

Ah, seperti biasa Yuuma menjawabku dengan senyum. Namun aku merasa senyumnya tadi sedikit berbeda. Juga tidak ada kilatan di bola mata keemasannya. Aku merasa—sinar matanya begitu redup hari ini.

"Aaa." Aku mencoba menghilangkan kesan suram pada Yuuma dengan menjejalkan omelet buatan ibuku pada mulutnya.

"Hmp—" dia terlihat kesulitan mengunyah karena aku menyuapinya tiba-tiba.

 _Glup_

Aku lega mendengar omeletku tertelan sempurna.

"Bwah, kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana kalau aku tersedak?!" ini yang kutunggu. Yuuma yang marah-marah padaku.

"Hehehe~"

"Hiroto! Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" aku senang kau mengeluarkan emosimu padaku.

"Makanya, senyum doong~" aku mencubit kedua pipi Yuuma, mengulurnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tangan dingin Yuuma memegang tanganku, melepasnya dengan lembut lalu ia tersenyum lebar tepat di depan wajahku, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Aku selalu suka melihat deretan gigi itu, karena Yuuma selalu memperlihatkannya saat ia senang.

"Hiroto, kau pernah merasa begitu rindu akan sesuatu?" kedua bola keemasan Yuuma yang begitu redup menatap jauh pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan layaknya mengabsen anggota klub olah raga itu satu persatu.

"Eh? Rindu? Memangnya kau merindukan siapa?" aku tiba-tiba penasaran pada kalimat Yuuma, menebak apakah ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Entahlah." Namun jawabannya membingungkanku, mematahkan tebakanku. Yah, Yuuma bukanlah cowok mata keranjang sepertiku.

"Isogai Yuuma?"

Seorang gadis dari kelas lain yang—entah siapa aku tidak begitu mengenalnya—mendekati kami berdua.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yuuma, membuat wajah Yuuma berubah drastis dari ceria menjadi kebingungan.

"A-ada apa?" Yuuma berdiri dengan cepat karena tarikan gadis aneh itu.

"Hei! Ada apa, sih?!" aku agak berteriak pada gadis itu, membuatnya menatapku dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat ikut aku." Nada bicara gadis itu merendah. Dan aku membiarkan Yuuma dibawa olehnya untuk urusan yang entah apa.

 **-0O0-**

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Yuuma meninggalkanku sendirian di bawah pohon tadi. Kini aku sudah duduk di bangku milikku di dalam kelas, sambil menatap keluar jendela ke arah dimana pohon rindang yang tadi kusinggahi sambil berfikir betapa hebatnya aku karena berhasil melewati rute penuh jilatan panas sang surya antara pohon itu dengan gedung sekolah.

Berisik menjadi musik latar belakang kelasku saat ini. Anak-anak yang tertawa, bergosip, mengetuk-ngetuk bangku seenaknya, bernyanyi dan lain sebaginya bercampur aduk membuatku resah. Tidak biasanya aku gelisah saat ada jam kosong seperti ini. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya.

Isogai Yuuma—yang biasa kuajak berbicara—ia tidak ada.

Aku memandang dengan kesal bangku Yuuma. Aku berfikir bahwa sekarang ia sedang berbincang ria dengan gadis yang tadi menjemputnya. Aku tadi salah mengira Yuuma bukanlah cowok mata keranjang sepertiku. Kukira dia anak laki-laki biasa, yang bisa jatuh cinta kapan saja. Toh, dia tadi berkata merindukan sesuatu, kan?

Pintu kelas digeser perlahan. Aku yang pertama kali mendapatinya karena anak-anak lain sibuk dengan euforianya masing-masing. Wali kelas kami masuk, mungkin akan memberikan tugas karena bukan waktu beliau mengajar untuk saat ini. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kelas akan terkontrol juga.

"Anak-anak sekalian…."

Jeda sejenak. Dan aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Hari ini pelajaran akan disudahi sampai di sini. Karena ayah dari salah satu teman kalian, Isogai Yuuma telah meninggal dunia dan kalian aku minta untuk berziarah ke sana."

Tu—

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Maehara?"

"I-ini—bohong, kan?"

"Aku tahu kamu terkejut, Maehara. Tapi sebaiknya kamu segera ke sana."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Baru saja aku berikiran buruk mengenai Yuuma dan ternyata inilah yang sebenarnya. Akupun tidak tahu lagi rupa wajahku saat ini.

Desas-desus seisi kelas semakin menjadi.

Air mata mengalir bebas membasahi pipiku yang tidak bisa kubendung lagi.

Yuuma. Isogai Yuuma. Dia yang tadi meninggalkanku di sana. Dia yang tadi pergi untuk menerima berita duka.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Huwaahh- akhir-akhir ini aku sering ngebaperin Isogai, ya. Haha. Abis, dia enak banget sih diajak baper. Wkwk #dilempar


End file.
